


Dragon Hatchlings

by Poseidont (Megalodont)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aliases, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Reunions, House Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Orphans, POV Alternating, Queen Daenerys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalodont/pseuds/Poseidont
Summary: "There's no time to look back anymore. We fight to remain." The ashen haired woman spoke softly. Her sister rested her hand on her shoulder."We'll avenge them. All of them."





	

_"It is good to see you, sister. I feared the rebellion had ravaged you." Doran smiled at his younger sister, who carried his niece Rhaenys in her arms. The girl was asleep at the moment._

_"I fear it may, Doran. "_

_"Don't say such things, Elia." Doran plead._

_"I came here because such things had to be said, Doran. There are men who want my family, my children, my **husband** dead. My children have done nothing. I still have hope for my son will be protected, as he is Rhaegar's heir. But Rhaenys, my little Rhaenys...They will butcher her." Elia whispered, her fingers running through her daughter's hair. _

_"What will you do?" He asked, although some part of him knew what was to come next._

_"Protect her, Doran. Please. " Elia begged, a single tear running down her cheek. "Please...Please, Doran. "_

 

_"She needs to be protected, Oberyn. Elia...She begged me. Rhaenys will die, do you want that?" Doran whispered harshly, careful not to rouse his niece. His brother sat down with a sigh._

_"Her name is Nyssa. She's my child. That's what we'll tell anyone who asks. " Oberyn said, defeated. "That's...That's what you tell her. She's young enough, in time she'll forget who her true family is. According to the rest of Westeros, Rhaenys Targaryen still resides in King's Landing with her mother and brother. " He continued, his eyes on the sleeping figure of his niece. "But someone will have to tell her someday, Doran." He said affirmatively._

 

_"Are you sure about this, Oberyn?" Ellaria whispered._

_"I am. I said I would do it and I am. Ellaria?"_

_"Yes?" He responded by shoving a crumpled note into her hand._

_"Take this back with you to Dorne and only then are you to read it, do you understand me?" His wife nodded, though clearly confused._

 

_"Sister, are you with us or against us?" Obara demanded, staring at Nyssa coldly. Behind her stood the other Sand Snakes, Tyene and Nymeria, as well as their mother Ellaria. Nyssa stood silently, a soft sigh escaping her lips._

_"I stand with you, but I refuse to have the blood of my kin smeared upon my hands." She said, meeting Obara's eyes._

_"Why?" Her sister asked._

_"Because I do not see how slaughtering our uncle and cousin will avenge our father," Nyssa explained._

_"Doran would stand by and do nothing as those responsible the murder of our kin rule Westeros unchallenged!" Obara barked. "Would you do the same?"_

_"I would, had I the power, storm that god forsaken city and shove my sword right that Lannister Whore's cursed cunt! I would slit the throat of that Great Mountain and slice that Kingslayer across the very loins that bore the wretched brat that plunged Westeros into war! I would do all this in our blessed father's name but I will not take my blade to the throat of my own kin!" Nyssa shouted. Ellaria stepped between the girls and sighed._

_"Girls, please. You have your answer, Obara, she will stand with us beyond this. That is all that matters. "_

Nyssa exhaled, looking at her sisters.

"Let the adult women speak." Olenna snapped at Tyene.  Nyssa crossed her legs patiently.

"Lady Tyrell, we have something I think you might find valuable." Ellaria said, passing the elderly woman a folded up note, a finger pressed to her lips. The old woman read silently, before her eyes shot over to Nyssa. 

"How is this possible, Ellaria?"

"We'll talk later on." The Dornish woman smiled.

 


End file.
